


对焦

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	对焦

山窝窝里这个月才开始不限电，各家各户都恨不得电灯点个通宵，又念着朱政委的谆谆教诲，舍不得耗那些能源。于是到了夜晚，只有小土路上隔好远才亮着一盏昏黄的路灯，淳朴的村民们早早都关了灯歇息了。

干事小李蹬着个二八自行车，哼着小曲从宿舍骑回办公楼，他今天白天托人从镇上带回来的小玩意落在那儿了，躺床上思来想去，还是取回来安心些。

部队大院在这样的晚上更显肃静，小李把车放下，瞥见团长的摩托还停在那，抬头一看，办公室果然还亮着灯。他和团长关系不错，知道这人以前恨不得早退才好，朱政委来了之后才按时上下班，可加班是从来没有过，今儿难道太阳是东边落下的么。

刚到走廊上就听到门里清晰一声的“操！”小李抻着脖子慢慢靠近团长办公室，心想是什么事让他这样，上次发这么大火还是去年朱政委的调令下来，白宇挂了电话咬着牙骂道，“去你大爷的，这是弄个人来教育老子吗？”

小干事笑了笑，团长当年那么抗拒，后来不也被朱政委收拾的服服帖帖。还没想出个所以然，门就咣当一声开了。白宇大步走出来，眉头紧蹙，看到他略惊讶，但很快就反应过来，“小李，你来的正好，去找副团长，紧急集合一个营，老地方，这次非端了他们老巢不可。”

小李根本没来得及反应，白宇就飞快地经过他，长腿一迈，几步下了楼。摩托车的轰鸣声划破寂静的小院，冲入黑暗的山林中。小李下了楼只看见他们团长一个远远的背影，能让他们白团长这么严肃的一定不是普通闹事，他后背渗出了些冷汗，不敢懈怠，立刻照着吩咐去叫人了。

这段盘山路上一盏灯都没有，好在白宇已经走过无数遍，有几个弯几个坑他都一清二楚。他好像从没有骑得这么快过，转弯的时候车尾都在石坡上蹭出痕迹，甩起一片尘土。山风刺骨，吹得脸有点疼，他红着眼眶，想到了朱政委第一次跟他上这条路。

城里来的小政委看着白白嫩嫩，人倒是硬气得很，来了没几天就把部队纪律整治一通。这帮山里的兵痞子在白宇手底下散漫惯了，一开始对朱政委当然是不服气的，明里暗里还是偷偷违纪。要说规矩其实也没那么多，他们大多也只是想逗逗这新上司，可小朱同志一直温温柔柔的，也不生气，弯着眉眼跟你讲道理还真是受不住，渐渐大家居然也都学乖了。

朱政委这威严慢慢立下靠的还是以德服人，带人帮村里建了发电站搭了天线，又去外面借技工修了沼气池。生活越来越好，邻里们原来对这些兵痞子好不待见，自那之后变了个样，见人拉着就夸他们小政委，喜笑颜开的样子让年轻的小伙子们也是打心眼里高兴，最后这些驯不化的小野狼们听朱政委的话甚至胜过了白宇。

白宇也纳闷，瞧朱政委那清高的样儿，怎么就有通天的本事把这一滩烂泥都拢出个形。相处了一段时间，发现他真是乖得让人心痒痒，叫他干什么他都会尽量去完成，白宇怀疑哪怕是让他去天上摘个星星呢，他都会来问你有没有多余的木材，好去搭个梯子。

不出半个月，信誓旦旦不会妥协的白团长也惨败了，上班态度端正了不说，没事儿就拉着他龙哥逛这逛那。一会儿带他去林子里，指着地上的熊掌印拍着龙哥的小窄肩说不怕不怕，一会儿又摘了树上的小红果，“诶，龙哥这个你吃过没，这个好吃，快试试……嗨我不骗你，真的，你试试！”看他被酸的眼泪都淌出来了，又一边笑一边喂他个甜果。可任凭他如何捉弄他龙哥，人家就是不生气，还总是羞羞地笑着和他说，“小白你真好，这些我以前都没见过呀。”

朱政委被组织派到这偏远的小山沟里还有个任务，此地的绿林响马一直让上面头疼，白宇他们也不是没去正面碰过，但只要没惹出什么大事，他们是不愿下力气除尽的，犯不上。可三天两头偷点东西抢个人，也不是那么个事，就把秀外慧中的朱政委送来了。

那天黄昏，白宇骑着他心爱的小摩托，载朱一龙上山熟悉地形。朱一龙一开始还抓着后座，等白宇把车骑飞，他什么也顾不上了，抱着白宇的腰跟他喊，“小白，你能不能慢一点啊？”灌了一肚子风，话也没说清楚，白宇勾勾嘴角又转了转油门，朱一龙把脸贴在他后背上，终于不出声了。

月光洒在山路上，白宇转出个弯，终于看见了土匪的寨子。门口挂了两盏油灯，晃得白宇心烦。突然路边的草丛里冲出来一个人，月黑风高的，白宇差点就掏枪了——如果不是那人压着嗓子叫了声团长。

这人是陪朱政委来巡林的，两人落了陷阱之后，朱政委费了好大劲才把他送出来。他本来还不愿意走，可朱政委说，你想两个人一起被困还是你回去搬救兵，我留在这里，他们不会注意到你，这才砸晕了土匪寨子的门卫，拨了个电话回去。

白宇听他讲完寨子里的情况，让他留在原地等副团长他们，孤身潜了进去。关朱一龙的屋子并不难找，绕过几条小路就到了。他躲在屋外的角落听了一会儿，有几个人在谈论些低俗的内容，诸如朱政委总想着收拾他们，今天终于落到手里，以及他的皮肤多白多嫩之类的，简直不堪入耳，白宇气得咬牙切齿，心想今天让他们全都吃不了兜着走。

扪心自问，白宇对他龙哥也不是没存过那些龌龊心思。在偏远的小山村里扎营久了，多少年都没怎么碰过女人，后来也就不惦记了。可自打朱一龙被上面空投到这儿，他的身体仿佛又被唤醒了一样，虽然不想承认，但那些土匪说的确实不假。每当深夜躁动的时候，白宇是又难熬又愧疚，朱政委的那双眼太纯了，他实在不忍心做那档子事，连想着他自己解决都觉得玷污了人家。

寨子外面突然吵闹起来，白宇估算了一下，大约是自己的人到了。屋内几个土匪头子骂骂咧咧地一起出来，往大门走去，他趁机溜进了屋。

大红帐子，灯火摇曳，朱一龙被麻绳捆着斜倒在床上。白宇三步并作两步跑到床边，一边喊他一边解手腕上的绳子，接触到他的皮肤才发现这人体温高的不正常。朱一龙听到白宇的声还没太反应过来，懵懵地转醒，声音也黏糊糊的，轻轻喊了句“小白”。

人家说回眸一笑百媚生，然而朱一龙这种等级的小狐狸精软绵绵喊你一嗓子就完全够劲儿了。氛围正好，白宇下身隐隐起了反应，却不敢耽搁，手脚麻利地解了绳子，就把朱一龙转过来去看他的情况。

两颊染上了嫣红的颜色，像白宇以前骗人家吃的酸酸的小红果，可看起来却是更甜蜜诱人。白宇伸手摸了摸他的脸侧，略有些烫手，这反应任谁看了都能明白，是被下药了。他心揪成一团，自己含在心尖上动都不敢动的宝贝，居然差点被那些畜生……万一晚来几步，一切都不堪设想。

白宇想抽回手，把他抱出屋，朱一龙却像是眷恋他手上的温凉一样，用软烫的脸蛋在他掌心里蹭了蹭。白宇的心重重颤了一下，虽然知道这只是他本能的反应，但也还是不由自主地动了心。

微微愣神的功夫，朱一龙突然从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，音量不大，刚好够挠得人耳朵痒痒。白宇摇了摇头，现下要紧的还是赶快将人带回去。他微微俯身，想先把朱一龙扶着坐起来，再让他趴自己背上。或许是自己身上还带着外面的一丝寒气，胳膊刚穿过人的腰背，朱一龙就整个人攀上来，伸手抱住了他的脖子，腿也缠上了他的腰。

这是他清醒时候万万不可能干出来的事，白宇看着他现在这副黏人的样子，头都快炸了，下腹也的火也有越燃越旺的趋势。不想在这里再多呆一秒，忙就着这个姿势，像抱孩子一样把他们朱政委抱了出去。

土匪寨子已经被搅成一锅粥，混战的、指挥的、逃命的乱作一团，有几簇火把倒在地上，被踩灭了一半，剩下的早晚要点着了房子才罢休。白宇看着战局赢势已定，他也相信副团长的能力，就抄着小道往大门外跑。

刚出了门就遇上李干事，朱一龙的脸搭在白宇肩膀上，小李看不见，担心政委的情况，想绕到后面去瞅瞅。白宇胳膊拿不开，伸出一条长腿挡住小李，“滚滚滚，你快去里面帮忙，朱政委不舒服，我先送他回去。”

白宇看朱一龙没有下来的意思，就这样抱着他跨上摩托，调整了一下坐姿，确认不会把人颠下去，就拧着油门下山了。

已经快深夜，风吹到身上扛不住的冷。朱一龙身上披着白宇的外套也不暖和，还在抱着人肩膀往人怀里钻。白宇一动不敢动，他下面那硬物已经快抵到朱政委股缝里去了，裤子都撑起来一大团，幸好黑天看不见，现在就指着朱一龙不要再磨练他的意志。

墨菲定律果然不骗人，朱一龙扭着腰贴上了白宇的胯，抱着他蹭了一会儿才觉得不对劲，又迷迷糊糊地分辨不出是什么，只好伸出手摸了摸。

“狗日的土匪……”这一年越发稳重的白团长咬着牙在心里暗骂一句，单手握着把手，把朱一龙乱摸的小肉爪拉了出来，心一横，放在了自己腰上。朱政委大概是觉得这个姿势舒服，靠在他身上不乱动了。

朱一龙趴在他肩膀上，气息都喷在了他耳根，暖洋洋的。白宇心思又飘了，想起半年前村里来了个摄影师，小马车拉着好大一个设备，说是领导找的他们影楼，要给山区战士们照个相。拍完集体照，大家又起哄让团长政委单独拍一张。那照片不日便登了报，原来是朱政委治理山村成效颇佳，被上面知道了，才奖励给全团战士的照相机会。

部队里面一直有个说法，团长政委搭班子搭好了，就像夫妻一样。那天有小战士挥着报纸在院里喊，“团长政委结婚照上报啦！”其实本来是大伙私下里偷偷叫的，白宇也知道，懒得管他们，这会儿可能是太高兴了才大声喊出来。不大的院子里很快挤满了人，每个人都要亲眼看看那张报纸才算数。白宇笑着摸了摸办公桌上那张“结婚照”，他想，隔壁的朱政委一定羞得好几天都不想上班了。

摩托车在朱政委宿舍门口停下，白宇紧了紧人身上的外套，一腿先迈下车，抄着朱一龙的膝窝把人抱起来，又摸出他的钥匙，开门进了屋。白宇心乱如麻，他这一路上都在想回来之后怎么办，叫大夫过来，按朱一龙的性子肯定不愿意，可自己帮他，他会愿意吗……？

轻轻把人放在床上，白宇走也不是留也不是，他看着朱一龙紧闭的双眼和皱起来的眉头，一切都在对他诉苦一样。他轻轻拍了拍朱一龙的脸，“龙哥，龙哥，醒醒，你还好吗？”

朱一龙浑身像有羽毛在挠一样，难受得扭来扭去。他迷离中又听到了熟悉的嗓音，挣扎了好半天才睁开眼睛，等视线对上焦看清人，才软软地出声，“小白，呜……小白我好难受……”

他的声音已经近乎于哭腔，像喂了几天的流浪小奶猫追着你想跟你回家，叫人无论如何都拒绝不了的。白宇当即就到床边坐下，把朱一龙抱起来圈在怀里，看着他身下肿胀的一团，其实自己也没比他的情况好多少，“哥哥，你还有力气吗，你试着……摸一摸。”他拉着朱一龙的手往下伸，可这人刚一摸到自己的那东西，就又羞又怕地缩回了手，艰难地转了个身抱住白宇，“我、我不会，小白，帮帮我，求求你了……”

那根弦已经到了断掉的边缘，白宇像是下最后通牒一般，捧着朱一龙的脸逼迫他看向自己，“你要我帮你什么？”漂亮的桃花眼蓄满了雾气，白宇却下定决心，一定要他自己说明白。朱一龙眨眨眼，两行泪就顺着红脸蛋流了下来，颤抖着说，“白宇，你摸摸我，好不好？”

仿佛得到了进入伊甸园的许可证一样，几乎是话音落下的瞬间，白宇就翻了个身把朱一龙压到了床上。他动作飞快地扒掉军装外套，衬衫纽扣被扯掉几颗，滚落到卧室的角落。不过片刻，从腰带到内裤，也都成双成对地飞下了床，零零散散地落在地上，白宇的衬衫甚至蒙在了朱政委养的一盆绿萝上面。

火热的身躯终于赤裸地贴到一起，朱一龙像一条发了高烧的蛇，不断往白宇身上缠。白宇怕伤到他，拉着他的两只手举过头顶摁住，又用膝盖挤开他的两条白腿，顶住隐隐湿润的下体。

略带粗鲁的动作恰恰让朱一龙更加兴奋，药效发挥到了极致，他顾不上羞耻，身下燥热难耐，他居然抬了抬胯去蹭白宇的膝盖。白宇的呼吸都加重了些，他压着朱一龙的腿根分开他的两条腿，伸手握住了那根硬热的东西。他鼓励似的看了朱一龙一眼，而后往下挪了挪，虔诚地亲吻了已经冒出些浊液的顶端。朱一龙情难自抑地仰起头呜咽了一下，白宇手上动作加快，他渐渐收不住声，细细柔柔地哭喘起来，没几下就泄在了白宇手里。

不知道他憋了多久，这一股一股地射了一手才委委屈屈地停下来，下身也没有疲软，在白宇的掌心里挑衅地跳了一下。白宇失笑，“哥哥，你这……”

不知道那些臭土匪给他用的到底是什么药，朱一龙昏昏沉沉地，没什么好转的迹象。白宇来不及擦掉手里的液体，用干净的那只手摸摸朱一龙的脑门，在他耳边轻声喊他，“哥哥，龙哥，感觉好些了吗？”

朱一龙嘴唇动了动，好像说了什么，声音太小，白宇没听清，又问了一遍。朱一龙半睁开眼睛望向他，那眼尾挑出了一个极致魅惑的弧度，混着暧昧的红，简直摄人心魄。白宇在发了狂的前一秒，听见他呢喃道，“小白，我好像是……里面痒……”

白宇把满手的液体尽数抹到朱一龙的臀缝里，那隐秘的洞口太过紧致，用指肚按压了半天才勉强探入一根手指。这感觉有些陌生，又有些奇怪，朱一龙眨了眨湿润的眼睛，怯怯地说，“要么算了吧，好脏……我、我没关系的……”

看他现在这个状态，整个人都化成一滩水了，哪里像没关系的样子。白宇勾勾唇角，亲了下那一直在勾他的心魂的桃花眼尾，“哥哥，你不脏，你好甜。”说完便在朱一龙的小声抽泣中，又挤进了一根手指。

他一边在内壁上按压，一边说着软话哄朱一龙，“放松点，你这么紧，等下我们都会疼。”荤话把朱一龙燥得胸口都泛着红，却也努力地听他所说，试着放松身体。

这些终究是远远不够，一股空虚在身体里蒸腾，朱一龙逐渐不满于这种简单的触碰，抬了抬臀把白宇的手指又吃进去一些。无需多言，白宇也不打算再逗他，撤出手指，换上自己早就硬得不行的阳物，一挺身整根送了进去。

他太大了，朱一龙惊呼了一声，一下子缩紧了身体。白宇被他吸得头皮发麻，只好停下来，手从他的腰腹揉捏到滑嫩胸口，“哥哥忍一忍，很快就好了……”

等朱一龙适应白宇的大小，他就拉开了动作，那根硬热在狭窄的蜜穴里四处冲撞，偶尔重重地擦过敏感点，偶尔又绕着那里就是不碰。朱一龙被他顶得意乱神迷，除了娇软地呻吟什么都不会了。

而白宇也掌握了规律，比如碰到哪里的时候朱一龙会突然抖一下。他试着又撞了一下那一点，果然朱一龙的声调都变了。他开始发狠地专攻那处，洞口都已经捣软了，随着他大开大合的动作绽出嫣红的花朵，不时吐出些清甜的花蜜。

朱政委平日里纯得跟小白花似的，估计自己都没怎么弄过，又怎么经得住白宇如此猛烈的攻势。随着白宇的腰再次一沉，他又射了，浓稠的浊液喷在小腹上，一片狼藉，乍一看真是被欺负惨了。可事实上，朱一龙此时终于解了药效，而他的腿还挂在白宇臂弯里，餍足地用足尖勾了勾白宇的大腿。

正人君子白团长帮政委解了毒，不再占一分便宜，用了全部的意志力才控制住动作，还硬着就要抽出去。朱一龙不知道哪来的勇气，一抬小腿夹住了他，连带着下面也骤然绞紧。白宇倒吸了一口气，心里却暖暖的，揽着朱一龙的后背把人正面抱起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，又搂着他转了个身，自己靠在了床头的软垫上。

本以为药效过了梦就会醒，没想到还余着温存，白宇心中火热，小腹也火热，由下往上地顶着朱一龙，手在他后背上摸他的蝴蝶骨。朱一龙清晰地感受着这一切，快感由最开始的陌生，到如今寻得乐趣，腰也不受控地摆动起来。

旧床板在这间潮热的小屋里晃动，白宇的动作越来越快，朱一龙的额头抵着他发顶，两个人汗湿的头发都黏在一起。卧室里弥漫着情欲的香气，这场酣畅淋漓的性爱解救了两个饥渴的旅人，如饮甘露，如淋清泉。

他们的五感都完全集中在了对方身上，等回过神的时候，白宇已经射在了朱一龙体内。他抱歉地抽出身，“哥哥，对、对不起，我等下帮你清理！”朱一龙笑着摇了摇头，纯情又妩媚地低头吻住了他的唇，“小白，谢谢你。”

白宇愣住了，朱一龙虽然说着客气的话，可这个吻，和语气里的柔情蜜意，绝不是错觉。他一时不知道该说些什么，只好拉低了朱一龙淡粉色的脖子，回吻了上去。

月光洒在窗边，绿萝上盖着件白衬衫，不知主人是怎么想的，居然缝了个内口袋。一阵晚风吹过，绿萝微微抖动，衬衫口袋里滑出来一张小小的黑白照片。照片上是两个身着军装的男人，一个拘谨地坐着，另一个笑得像个刚娶了媳妇的愣头青，手还亲密地搭在同伴的肩上。

屋外星光温柔，夜色正撩人。

END


End file.
